Sniper 2 revised
by DevilDog USMC
Summary: Joe Spencer has been through hell and now he is ready to call it quits… but that isn't in his cards. Now he has to go deep behind enemy lines on a mission he might not survive.


**A/N I do not own the movie Zero Dark 30 nor do I own Call Of Duty. Please before you read this read my other story Sniper. If you have already then enjoy the story! :-)**

* * *

Sniper 2

June 20 2024

Today James, Harper, Allen, Green, and I are being presented the Congressional Medal of Honor. McAllen was buried with it in Arlington. Our little group was part of the 21 gun salute. I've already been interviewed and what bothered me was the question "Why did you get McAllen's body back? Why not let them take it?" I just snapped. I yelled at him saying that we don't voluntarily leave a man behind, let alone watch the enemy carry him away. I told him I wasn't thinking about being a hero or about being a model soldier. All I thought was that they were taking a good man away to do whatever they do to the dead soldiers they find. That sure shut him up. You know I don't feel guilty at all for killing all of the people but I do feel guilty about McAllen's death. Its hard to fathom what I just said but the reason for it is simple. I trusted McAllen with my life while the people I killed would have gladly taken it.

January 1 2025

All of our pack are going to the premier of the movie our mission inspired. Yes I know its kind of weird but I remember a movie called Zero Dark Thirty and I'm pretty sure at least one of the SEALS who was in on that mission went and saw it. I asked Amanda if she would like to be my date to the movie and she said yes. Harper gave me the big brother talk immediately after I asked her out. Scared the crap out of me. After having our lives in each others hands I'd think he might take it easy on me. He can be scary.

January 2 2025

We all had a pretty good time at the premier. James brought his girlfriend, Allen brought his wife, Harper was all alone, Green brought his brother to show him how badass he is, and finally I brought Amanda. There was a picket line outside the theater as we arrived. They were screaming at us telling us what we did was unjust and that we are going to hell. Allen was about to beat the stuffing out of the leader of the protesters but I stepped in front of him and calmly explained to that idiot that if anyone in our group is going to hell is me because I told them what to did. I also told him that I was leading these men to freedom sorta like what Moses did to the Jews. He was PISSED. The paparazzi got the whole thing on camera and it really impressed them on how I defused the situation without any bloodshed. Amanda was impressed too. I sure know a good time. Anyway the movie was great. We were all sitting in this closed off area. I felt special. The special effects were amazing and the acting was pretty convincing. The guys were amazed by the lack of planning of my rescue. We were all crying at the scene when McAllen died. Green said he wasn't but to be honest he was blubbering like a baby. McAllen was his best friend on the mission and they really connected over personal issues as Green called it. All of our dates were amazed on how we made through it all. The whole movie was being narrated by me, and to be honest I was reading from my journal.

March 7 2025

Five years ago a marine team was captured on my watch. One year ago I went in to save them. One month ago I asked Amanda to marry me. One week ago I found out I'm going to be a dad. One hour ago I said "I do" to the most important thing in my life. If I die now I'll die happy.

May 20 2025

I'm being sent on another mission. This time all I have to do is leave home for a week, find the Dictator of North Korea, kill him, and get away. At least I have backup. Harper is going with me. I will not let him die. Amanda can live without me but not him.

June 14 2025

Me and Harper just got dropped 30 klicks south of Pyongyang. Its a sniper mission and Harp... I mean Austin will be my spotter and backup. Since he is my brother-in-law I should start calling him by his first name. On the chopper over to our destination I told him that Amanda was 4 months pregnant and he punched me square in the jaw and then gave me a big hug. He has been on base for a while so he didn't know. I think he fractured a tooth.

June 17 2025

I can't describe how bad I miss Amanda. Now I know how Harper felt during our first campaign. It's too quiet out here but Austin and I pass the time by cleaning our guns and taking inventory. So let's take inventory shall we. All of Austin's stuff will have a H by it and if it is shared there will be a M and a H. M is for mine and H is for Harper.

Guns

MK11 H

M40 M

Sig Sauer P226. H

Kimber ICQB. M

Benelli M1014. H

Remington M870 MCS. M

Ammo

7.62X51 150 rounds each M H

.40 80 rounds. H

.45 60 rounds. M

12 gauge 40 shells each. M H

TOOLS

KABAR combat knife. M

Mark 3 combat knife. H

2 saws M H

Water purification stuff M H

550 cord M H

Food

20 MREs M H

Wild game M H

June 20 2025

We are in a snipers nest overlooking the Dictator's compound. Austin is having a temper tantrum. We can clearly see him but only for a few seconds at a time. I'm waiting for a clear shot but Austin wants to shoot his leg and then shoot him in the chest. All I need is for the jerk to walk up to the window, look out of it, and say goodbye. Oh wait speak of the devil. There he is. I'll be right back.

June 22 2025

I told Harper to wait and I was right. I shot that man between the eyes, picked up Austin, and we both started running. The feeling of killing him felt like I was high. I saw him fall limp against the ground and the red mist that filled the air. I used a silencer and it was really early in the morning so I know we have about 2 hours until they find the body. We're home free.

June 30 2025

This mission is taking way to long. I miss Amanda, we are out of food, and on top of all that I got shot. Amanda will freak out. Austin keeps telling me that we'll be at rendezvous point soon but I know we are lost. Here is what happened. We were running towards the rendezvous point and we ran into a patrol. We took them out pretty fast. We were ready to go when I saw a muzzle flash in one of the bushes. Then I realized that bushes don't walk with AK's. I saw the bush take aim at Austin so I jumped in front of him. When I hit the ground I felt a white hot pain in my stomach. Why do I always get shot?

July 4 2025

Austin is telling me that I'm going to be ok. That I will be able to go home and teach my son or daughter to play baseball but I know I'm going to die. I have a major infection and the bullet that is still stuck in there doesn't help either. Amanda will be alright. I told Austin to keep her safe and don't tell her how I died, and if she asks tell her I died being a hero. Also to tell her that I told him not to give her the details. I also told him that he can have my brand new truck. I can see this bright light. I don't know what it is but I guess I'll find out.

July 10 2025

This is Austin. Joe didn't make it. His infection turned into gangrene. He died in his sleep. I can't believe it. He's gone. What will I tell Amanda? His last words were for me to tell Amanda and his son/daughter that he will always love them. Why did that bastard just leave us? We are his FAMILY. His dad left when he was small and his mom died after he was born. I'm going to take him with me so we can give him the proper burial he deserves. I don't care how long it takes I will get him out of here. Amanda. God why her? She loved him and he left her. I miss all of the good times we had, all of the beer we drank, and the campfire stories we told could scare any normal person to tears. I just want him to come back, to be there for Amanda and his kid. Above all I just want him to be there for all of us. I just can't believe it.

July 12 2025

I'm at the rendezvous point but the heli is about 15 mikes out. I just can't believe it. Amanda is going to go crazy. We were classified as MIA so I know Amanda was already worried out of her mind. I'm gonna have a hard time keeping her calm after this. Her kid is going to have a hard time too. I wish Joe could see his kid be born. This mission was insane from the beginning. There was a 20% chance on wether either of would come out of this alive. In this sorry place I've seen more than my fair share of death but seeing Joe's dead body just makes me wonder why. Why bother? Why can't we just stay out of other countries business? Immediately after I thought that I remembered that North Korea started this. It was there fault and they paid for it more than I did. The heli is here so I'd better get going.

July 15 2025

I have a rendezvous with Death

At some disputed barricade,

When Spring comes back with rustling shade

And apple-blossoms fill the air

I have a rendezvous with Death

When Spring brings back blue days and fair.

It may be he shall take my hand

And lead me into his dark land

And close my eyes and quench my breath,

It may be I shall pass him still.

I have a rendezvous with Death

On some scarred slope of battered hill,

When Spring comes round again this year

And the first meadow-flowers appear.

God knows 'twere better to be deep

Pillowed in silk and scented down,

Where Love throbs out in blissful sleep,

Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath,

Where hushed awakenings are dear . . .

But I've a rendezvous with Death.

At midnight in some flaming town,

When Spring trips north again this year,

And I to my pledged word am true,

I shall not fail that rendezvous.

This was Joe's favorite poem. Its by Alan Seeger. He said it described every soldier's feelings towards war. I'm on a plane home. Amanda knows that we were found, but she doesn't know that Joe is dead. It's going to be hard but the two greeters are going to be Allen and James. They were almost as upset as I was when they found out he died. When they get to Joe and Amanda's house I will go in before them and try to calm Amanda down when she sees them. It's hard knowing that a family member died on your watch. James was always telling Joe that when Joe was done with the Marines, he should come to Nashville and sing a little. He's never going to have that chance now. I'm going to stop writing this. The guy right next to me is trying to figure out how he knows me. I give him about 5 minutes.

July 17 2025

I just got home from Amanda's house. I was right. It took the gut about 5 minutes to figure out who I was. When he did he tried to stab me with a plastic fork. I just took the fork and threw it on the ground. Immediately after the flight Allen, James, and I drove to Amanda's house and told her what happened. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The sight of my sister crying with a bump on her belly made me lose it. I cried with her for about an hour. I told her that the mission was a success and that he saved my life. Oh God. She just wanted to hide. To go away. I don't know what to do to help her. On my way to my house I heard laughing coming from the passenger seat. I looked to my right and I saw Joe sitting there smiling at me. I slammed on my brakes and pulled to the side of the road. I poked him to see if he was real and he punched me back. Here is a little look of our conversation

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Good to see you too. Are you ok, you look like you have just seen a ghost."

"This isn't happening, your dead. I saw you die!"

"No you woke up and you thought that I was dead because I didn't have a pulse, but what you didn't see was when I put some stuff around my neck to hide my pulse."

"Why would you do that? Do you know how bad Amanda feels right now? She can barely function so that's why I am on my way home to get some clothes."

"I did what I did to protect Amanda. There are so many death threats that I figured that if I faked my death she would be ok. I didn't want someone to actually complete a threat. The ones about me weren't so bad, but when I started getting some about killing Amanda… well… I couldn't bear to think about Amanda being killed because of me."

"How are you alive? I saw you take that bullet to the gut. I saw the lifeless look in your eyes. How?"

"I was shot, but is wasn't a 7.62 that hit me, it was a .22. The idiot that shot me was probably hunting small game when we found him. As for the lifeless eyes, well… I had these contacts that did the trick. Sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I'll go if you want me to."

"Why the FUCK would you think I would want you to leave after we thought we have just lost you. I'm turning this car around and you are going to explain everything to Amanda or I swear I will beat the SHIT out of you."

"Ok. Ok. I told you I was sorry.".

That is how our conversation went. We turned the car around and headed home. Amanda was so happy to see him. She was skeptical at first but when he kissed her she just melted in his arms. If there was ever a time when God just smiled on someone so hard that everything just turns out alright this would be the time. I'm going to give Joe's journal back to him so thanks for listening.

August 2 2025

This is Joe. I took all of the boys out for beers. I had to explain my actions to them and when I did they all understood. Allen told me that he would help. I told him that any would be appreciated. The rest of the night we all had fun drinking and I even got up on stage and started singing and dancing. Allen being our designated driver was horrified that I was doing this. His face was RED! At the end of the song I hopped off the stage and then I got called up again. After singing another song I got off that stage, drank a couple more beers, and the next thing I know I wake up in a ditch in ARIZONA! I went from Quantico Virginia to Arizona. I'm writing this from an airport in Las Vegas. I got a ride to the airport by hitchhiking. So here I was groggy and confused when this old rancher came driving down the road. He saw me limping down the road so he pulled over and checked up on me. I asked him where I was so when he told me where I was I asked him if he could give me to Tucson or Vegas so he took me to Vegas. In the car I saw that he was wearing a Marine Corps hat. That started up a conversation about his time in the service in Afghanistan. He asked me if I served so in reply I turned on the news on his radio. The newscasters were talking about how the 2nd Korean war is over because the sniper Joe Spencer shot and killed the dictator. I turned towards him and smiled. He didn't believe at first until I showed him the picture of me getting my medals. He still didn't trust me until I showed him my journal. Then he finally believed me. Now I am just waiting for my flight. I should call Amanda.

December 7 2025

Oh my God. Oh my God. It's happening. Amanda is having George/Angelina today! I never thought this would be happening to me. I always assumed that I would never have a family. I have to go. Amanda is calling for me.

December 8 2025

I have a healthy looking set of twins. Amanda found out while I was gone and she didn't tell me. I guess I deserved that though. She's evil. I was being a nice husband and holding her hand while she was in pain… that I caused. Anyway she was squeezing my hand so hard she broke 3 bones. It hurt. After she had our kids I went into the surgery to fix my hand and to get a cast. I still think I deserved it. I've got a good life. I've got friends, a family, and a music deal. All of this and I am only 26. It's amazing. I ended up pretty good. So did Amanda. She could have done better. I, on the other hand, couldn't. It has been a long long 6 years but now it's all downhill from here. I'm not done with my service. I just got recruited to the Task Force 141 so I'll probably get another two tours in. My new nickname is "Nashville." Thanks for listening journal. Bye!


End file.
